


Daisuga Collection

by casper_the_friendly



Series: Haikyuu!! Sickfic Compilation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, sick daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_the_friendly/pseuds/casper_the_friendly
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... I've written a bunch of sickfics (most of which involve vomit) on my tumblr, and I thought I'd put them up on here for anyone who's interested.  It may take me a while to upload everything I have so far, so if you'd like, feel free to check out my tumblr account@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

“Daichi!” Suga met his best friend before practice. “How was your test?”

“My… Ah. Right. It was fine, I guess,” Daichi said without much energy. Now that was unusual. First of all, he’d been staying up late to study for this test after practice for the last three nights, and he seemed to have nearly forgotten about it. Furthermore, the lack of enthusiasm was concerning. Perhaps even worse than that, though was Daichi’s response; he never thought a test went just fine. Suga couldn’t remember the last time a test went anything other than “really well” or “terribly” for Daichi. And the “I guess” tacked onto the end of it was equally unusual; Daichi was always confident in his perception of how well he performed on tests.

“Oh,” Suga responds, searching Daichi’s face for signs that something is wrong. “Hey, are you alright?” He asks, not being able to pinpoint anything on his own.

“Huh? Yeah! Of course! What, did something happen?” The alarm sharpens Daichi’s eyes into razor-sharp focus, and Suga wonders if maybe he was just tired from studying so much. He shakes his head.

“Nothing happened. I just thought-” The coach calls Daichi over as they enter the gym and Suga cuts his words short so as not to speak over Ukai.

“Oh. Okay.” Daichi rustles Suga’s hair a bit and offers an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Suga, I’ve gotta go talk to Coach about the plan for today, but we should talk later if you want!”

Suga sighs. Even when he’s out of it, Daichi maintains the opinion that practice had to go on.

The whole time Suga keeps a close eye on the captain. At first, everything seems to be normal. Daichi keeps his normal pace when they run, (but is slightly more winded at the end), his shouts are as frequent as normal and have the same powerful effect (but are quieter), his receives… Well, that’s where it becomes evident that everything is, indeed, not normal. He seems... sluggish, to say the least. Noya slaps him on the back.

“Don’t mind,” he says with a smile as they trade places. “Everyone has their bad days.”

Daichi’s mouth lifts up a bit out of the firm frown he’d been wearing. “Right.” He sounds tired.

“Long night?” Noya grins.

Daichi nods, but Suga watches Asahi throw a concerned look in his direction. Daichi doesn’t notice, and the other two third years make eye contact. Suga gives Asahi a light smile and shrugs, hoping Asahi won’t worry too much but knowing he will. When practice finishes up, the two step off to the side of the locker room to talk.

“Is something wrong with Daichi?” Asahi asks Suga, who shrugs again, but this time his expression is grim. They both look at their captain, who is sitting on a bench with a water bottle to his lips. However, instead of drinking, he simply lets the bottle sit there and stares off into the distance listlessly.

“I think so,” Suga says. “But he won’t tell me anything. He’s playing it off as just a lack of sleep.”

“Oh…” Asahi bites his lip.

“Hey,” Suga says, smiling again. “He’ll be fine. Whatever’s going on, Daichi can take care of it, and he wouldn’t want you thinking otherwise.”

“Yeah, it’s just. Well.”

“Yeah. It’s disconcerting. But I’ll figure out what’s going on, don’t you worry!”

Finally, Asahi seems to relax a bit. He doesn’t doubt that; Suga always knows what’s going on with Daichi, even when no one else does. “Right.”

“Suga?” Daichi asks. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Suga turns to leave with his friend, but stops quickly, looking him up and down. He almost laughs. “But you aren’t.”

“I’m-“

“Not dressed.”

Daichi looks down. Sure enough, he has only his socks and boxers on. His face goes red and he quickly goes to change. Noya and Tanaka laugh, and Suga tries to join in but mostly fails. Asahi doesn’t even try.

“Suga.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” he says with a smile that displays more confident than he feels.

When Daichi is ready, they start the trek back. It isn’t a very long walk, so Suga gets right to it.

“Daichi.”

“Hm?”

“Can we talk?”

“I, uh…” Daichi hesitates, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Suga reassures him. “I just… wanted to know what’s going on with you.”

Daichi raises a hand to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit. He doesn’t do that often when he’s talking to Suga. His face looks pale.

“Daichi? You can tell me anything.” Suga rubs his thumb and forefinger together, his own nervous habit.

“I…” Daichi swallows thickly, hesitating one last time. Then he continues in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “I don’t feel very well.”

Suga’s eyebrows shoot up. “That was it? Daichi, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Didn’t want you to worry,” Daichi mumbles. Suga rolls his eyes and resists the urge to punch Daichi in the side for his stupidity. Instead he pulls him into a side-hug.

“As if I didn’t worry anyway.”

Daichi laughs a bit. “Thanks, Suga.”

“Mhm. Let’s go home.”

They start walking back again, but it isn’t long before Daichi starts to slow down. The expression on his face tells Suga everything he needs to know.

“You gonna be sick?”

Daichi’s nose scrunches up. He shakes his head stubbornly but unconsciously lets a hand fall to his stomach.

“Daichi…” Suga eyes widen as Daichi’s other hand flutter up to his mouth. He takes hold of Daichi’s shoulders, noting the tension in them, and walks him over to a bench, then sits him down. Daichi’s still shaking his head.

“Hey.” Suga says in no-nonsense mode. “It’s okay. You’ll feel better, after, so just calm down and try to relax.”

“Suga, you shouldn’t-“ Daichi’s stomach lurches and he doubles over with a loud, painful retch.

“Shhh,” Suga says, rubbing circles on Daichi’s back. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not just going to leave you here alone, idiot.”

Daichi starts to sit up, but suddenly burps and is sick into the grass between his knees. He moans and shudders as another wave of nausea runs through him, and then he’s choking on the vile substance coming up his throat. He coughs and violently expels a spray of thick vomit. He tries to take a breath, but fails as his stomach heaves, releasing another wave. He coughs up another mouthful before getting a chance to breathe.

He takes huge breaths, and Suga’s hands are cool on his forehead as he smooths his hair back.

“Do you feel better?” He asks.

“No. Sorry, Suga,” Daichi mumbles.

“Seriously, Daichi, I don’t care. I’ve seen worse. And… you’re my best friend. I just wish you didn’t feel so awful.”

At that, Daichi makes a small affirmative sound, but the nausea is starting to get overwhelming again. “Oh, God.”

“Just breathe,” Suga reminds him.

Daichi’s stomach heaves, and his mouth instinctively opens, but nothing comes out immediately. The dry heave hurt his throat, but he can’t stop. After a few more, he finally manages to expel a long, thin stream of puke. Then another. And then he is expelling bile. When he starts retching air again, Suga tries to calm him.

“Hey, you’re okay now, settle down,” he urges. Still, it is a while before Daichi’s stomach relaxes enough for him to lean back on the bench.

“We should go home,” he says.

“Probably. Are you up for it?”

Daichi nods, but he’s uncertain. Still, they start up again, and everything seems to be going smoothly. Then, about a block from their street, Daichi feels something climbing up his throat again. He freezes, and then doubles over to hurl into the grass, and then dry heave for a bit. When that’s done, they go as fast as they can to reach Daichi’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

When Suga’s phone rang, he answered without looking to see who it was. He’d assumed it was Daichi. He was correct. However, he also assumed that his friend had called to ask a question about their homework or to get Suga’s opinion on how to strategize against their next opponent in volleyball, and in that regard, he was completely wrong.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Suga, do you have any Ibuprofen?”

“Daichi? You have a headache? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not a bad one. I probably won’t even need the medicine, I just want to have it in case it gets worse.”

Suga pursed his lips. It was unusual for Daichi to ask for help for anything, even less for him to be unprepared, and almost unheard of for him to admit he was in pain if it wasn’t unbearable. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Daichi made an exasperated noise on the other end of the line and Suga could have kicked himself. “I’m fine, honestly, Suga. Actually, I’m not even sure why I called, it’s really not a bit deal. Never-“

“Alright, I’ll be over there with the medicine in 20. Just relax until I get there, okay?”

Daichi sighed, but Suga hung up before he could tell him not to go overboard. He was definitely going to go overboard.

Precisely 20 minutes later Suga was knocking on Daichi’s door with an armful of not only Ibuprofen, but also Tylenol, soup, and tea. Nobody responded, which was strange and fairly concerning. Suga pulled out his phone to text Daichi only to see that he’d already received multiple texts from him.

From: Daichi

7 minutes ago

I found some ibuprofen

5 minutes ago

you don’t have to come

2 minutes ago

sriously suga dont come

2 minutes ago

m fine.

Suga read the texts through twice, eyeing the deterioration of Daichi’s punctuation and feeling his heart sink more with every mistake. Maybe he was paranoid, but something felt off. In the end, it was Daichi’s use of a period in the last text that did it. Daichi never used periods when texting.

Without further ado, Suga grabbed the spare key Daichi had given him and let himself in, despite the warning that had come along with the key: “If you abuse it, you lose it.” Suga thought this may be something worth losing it for.

He poked his head in the door.

“Hello?” When nobody responded, he stepped inside, if only to dump the groceries on the ground to relieve his arms. The house was quiet, and dark, but Suga could hear the sound of the television playing softly coming from upstairs. He followed the noise, and, unsurprisingly, it led him to Daichi’s room. He raised his hand to knock, but thought better of it when he noticed that Daichi’s room was dark, and wondered if maybe Daichi’s headache had gotten worse. Instead of knocking, he opened the door as quietly as possible.

Sure enough, Daichi was laying curled up on his bed. However, rather than holding his head as Suga had expected, he was clutching pitifully at his stomach. He opened the door wider and it creaked enough to get Daichi’s attention. He rolled over to face the door with effort.

“Suga? Didn’t you-“ Daichi sucked in a sharp, pained breath. He released it slowly. “Didn’t you get my texts?”

“Mhm.”

“So why’d you come?”

“Had a hunch something was wrong.” Suga walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. “I was right.”

Daichi shifted so that his friend could lie down, too, but instead of relaxing, Suga pried Daichi’s hands away from his abdomen.

“Honestly, I’m fi-“ Daichi had only begun to say he was fine when Suga started massaging his stomach. Daichi shuddered, and at first Suga thought maybe he’d made things worse, but then he saw the tension flow out of his shoulders. Suga smiled innocently.

“What was that? You want me to leave?”

“Ugh, Suga, what the heck? ‘re you’re hands magic or something?”

“Or something.” He massaged Daichi’s stomach as he spoke. “So what happened? I thought you had a headache?”

“Yeah, but really, it wasn’t that bad. Not a migraine, at least. I took the Ibuprofen just in case, but then my stomach started to act up.”

Suga winced. “Act up how, exactly?”

“Just, y’know, cramps and stuff.”

“Yeah, it’s the “and stuff” that I’m worried about. Do you feel sick at all?” At the mere mention of being sick Daichi paled. Suga nodded. “I’m going to take that as a yes. Man, I think you may have caught the stomach bug that’s been going around.”

Daichi groaned and Suga cast him a sympathetic glance in response. “Anyway, maybe it won’t be too bad. If the belly rubs are helping, that’s a good sign.”

Daichi grunted as his eyes drifted shut, but moments later drowzily opened them again, blinking slowly. Suga chuckled.

“Stop that,” he laughed.

“Hm?” Daichi mumbled.

“Don’t try and stay awake, you should be sleeping this off.”

“But you’re-“

“I’m here, and I’ll stay here whether you’re sleeping or not. Jeez. Close you’re eyes already.”

Daichi frowned, but did as he was told. Moments later, Suga felt the tension leave his friend’s body and he knew he was asleep. He smiled, and continued rubbing Daichi’s stomach.

They stayed that way for so long that both of Suga’s feet fell asleep, but he didn’t mind. He was glad Daichi was resting. Unfortunately, it didn’t last forever. Inevitably, Daichi woke up, and this he did with a distinctively nauseas gurgle. Suga started at the noise and his hands faltered momentarily.

“Dai?”

Daichi blinked his eyes slowly, confusion dominating his face. “Suga?” The sick boy swallowed convulsively and Suga noted the sweat now coating his face.

“Hey there, how are you feeling, kid?”

Daichi groaned, and the crease between Suga’s brows deepened.

“You gonna be sick?”

Daichi’s only response was a hiccup. He moaned and made a pitiful attempt at burrowing beneath the covers. Had he not been so concerned, Suga probably would have laughed at his friend’s antics. As it was, he couldn’t afford to waste time on humor. He tugged the covers away, just so he could see Daichi’s face.

“Seriously, Daichi, this is important. Do you feel like you’re gonna hurl?”

Daichi put a hand to his mouth as if even the thought of it made him want to barf, and that was response enough for Suga.

“Dammit, Daichi, you should’ve said sooner. Can you make it to the bathroom?”

Daichi’s shoulders hitched dramatically and Suga moved to grab the barf bucket even before his friend shook his head. In a valiant effort, Daichi suppressed three retches before bile made its way through his nose, splattering on the blankets before Suga had a chance to return. Nose now filled with the scent of sick, Daichi’s nausea more than doubled. He attempted to take a breath, but that was the last straw.

Fortunately, Suga arrived just in time to position the bowl under Daichi’s chin as the sick boy threw up. A small amount of clear bile splashed in first, but was immediately followed, without any time for Daichi to take a breath, by a forceful mixture of a burp and a heave that brought up a much more puke, this time brown and of a thicker consistency. Suga put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder to steady him when he lurched forward, and could feel him shaking. The large bowl was more than halfway full by the time Daichi was able to take a breath (a testament both to the speed with which the foul substance had exited Daichi’s body and to the length of time he’d been vomiting). However, even then he only got half a breath before he coughed loudly and was yet again unable to inhale. Another rush of sick filled his mouth. He shuddered and allowed it to exit his system. It splashed into the bowl, and some of it splashed out. Daichi wheezed, and Suga worried at how red his friend’s face was, not to mention how badly the boy was shaking. Suga helped Daichi lean back into his pillows.

“There you go, you feel any better?”

Daichi shook his head the tiniest bit and dizziness overwhelmed him. His stomach rolled. Suga held the bowl steady in his lap, but Daichi didn’t have an ounce of strength left to position himself over it.

“Daichi?” Suga sensed that something was off, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. Daichi knew that, and he tried to explain, but as soon as he opened his mouth it was filled with last night’s liquified dinner. This time it did not come up so quickly, rather in the form of a thin, steady stream. Daichi tucked his chin in and allowed it to spill onto his chest shirt.

“Oh, shit, Dai!” Suga helped him sit up so that Daichi was able to cough up the last few mouthfuls of bile into the bowl, but the damage had been done.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi rasped. “Suga, I’m so- hurk!” Daichi’s back muscles tightened beneath Suga’s palm. Suga hushed his friend.

“Sh, c’mon, Dai, it’s not a big deal. Here, let me help you…”

Suga expertly folded Daichi’s shirt in on itself so that he could lift it off without getting any of the vomit on Daichi. He threw the shirt in a trashcan and urged Daichi to his feet. He squeezed his friend’s hand tightly and looked him in the eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay, I promise. Do you believe me?”

Unsteady though he was, Daichi could see the confidence in Suga’s eyes, and a fiery message: I dare you to disagree. It was too soon, still for a smile, but he could manage a hand squeeze in return. Suga got the message.

“Good.” Suga brushed Daichi’s sweaty hair off of his forehead before guiding him to the bathroom. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

He’s missed nearly every toss he’s made today. He’s been swaying on his feet the whole practice. He’s tripped multiple times and now has bruises on his chin, both elbows, and right knee. All things considered, it’s incredible that he’s still on his feet. Even more incredible is the fact that he continues to smile like nothing at all is wrong when he’s very clearly sick as a dog.

Frankly, though, this is getting dangerous, and Daichi is absolutely fed up.

“Suga!” His best friend turns to him slowly and blinks slowly, still smiling, seeming not to have caught on to Daichi’s angry tone yet (which is yet one more incredible thing about Suga right now- and another dangerous one). “Sit down,” Daichi demands in a way that should allow for no argument. Then Suga’s eyebrows draw together in the way they always do when he disagrees strongly with someone and is going to refuse to listen to them no matter what.

“No way! I may not be a starter, but that’s all the more reason for me to practice as much or even more than anyone else!”

“Absolutely not. Not today. Sit down, or leave.”

Daichi cast a desperate glance at Coach Ukai, but the older man shrugged and gave the team captain a pointed look that seemed to say “Sorry, I don’t deal with obstinate sick kids. You can figure that one out yourself. Good luck.”

It was unfortunately that Takeda Sensei wasn’t around, as he most certainly would have placed Suga’s health first and sided with Daichi, but as it was, the teacher was away at a conference of some sort and the captain was on his own against the only person who had ever beaten him in an argument. Actually, Daichi had never once won an argument with Suga. He massaged his forehead and looked at his best friend pleadingly.

“Suga…”

“I’m fine,” Suga said assuredly. “Let’s get back to practice already.”

They did. Daichi tried to ignore Suga; at this point, he’d done all he could to help him. If Suga got worse now, it was his own fault. And yet, he couldn’t ignore the relief that spread through his chest when practice ended without any further incident.

That is, until he heard shrill screeches and the chorus of “Suga-san!”s and “Suga-senpai!”s and “Are you alright?”s while he was changing. He’d been in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head but he abandoned the task immediately and arrived just in time to see Suga’s fruitless gags turn into something productive. He watched miserably as his best friend - and the team’s vice captain - threw up right there in the locker room.

He cursed as vomit sprayed out from where Suga’s hands were desperately trying to keep it in, ending up on Suga’s clothes, the floor, even one of the lockers before the boy involuntarily doubled forward.

“Okay, everyone out!” Daichi shouted. He felt hopelessly out of control, but he would do what he could to salvage the situation. That meant getting the team away from the sick boy, both for Suga’s sake and the team’s.

Not only would the rest of the team be further exposed to whatever bug Suga had caught, but all of its members were shaken by seeing their vice president and level-headed teammate so sick. Hinata, for his part, had tears in his eyes, Asahi was pale as a ghost, and Yamaguchi looked about ready to be sick himself, but even the seemingly more stable members looked distinctly uneasy. Kageyama and Tanaka had their mouths hanging open, and even Tsukishima’s mouth was drawn into a thinner line than normal, and wavering slightly. Noya, surprisingly, seemed the most upset by the ordeal, judging by the way he stood completely stock still in a way Daichi never would have thought possible for the libero. His paralysis seemed to affect the entire team.

“Out!” Daichi shouted again, this time forcefully moving Noya himself until Asahi took over for him. When the rest of the team was gone, Daichi turned back to Suga, who was trembling, and staring at his messy hands and shirt with a watery smile.

“I guess we should get you cleaned up, huh?” Daichi placed his hand on the back of Suga’s neck and gently guided the hiccuping boy to the showers.

“You were - hic! - right, Daichi. I’m - hic! sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi sighed, mentally taking note that this was the first time he’d been right where Suga had been wrong, and that it was not a great feeling. He shook his head. “Just tell me next time you feel bad, alright? Or better yet, just stay home from practice and school altogether and get better?”

Suga nodded. “Thanks Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

There was a knock at the door. It was - Daichi checked the clock - it was 3:47 am and someone was knocking at his door. They’d been knocking for a whole seven minutes already and showed no signs of stopping. Which was crazy because, judging by the pitter-patter noises coming from his window, it was pouring outside. There was only one person it could possibly be, really, but at 3:47 in the morning Daichi’s brain wasn’t functioning as well as it normally did, so it took him far longer than it should have to scramble out of bed as fast as he could. His heart in his throat and probably on his sleeve at the same time, he stumbled down the stairs.

“Dai? Daichi?”

It was a voice he’d recognize a mile away, and it belonged to a person that he couldn’t be angry at even when he had woken Daichi up at 3:47 am on a Sunday.

“Suga!” Daichi flung open the door, and sure enough, there stood his best friend: trembling, wearing short sleeves, shorts, and a scarf of all things, shivering and soaking wet with flushed cheeks. Suga had one arm wrapped around his middle, while the other was grasping nervously at his scarf. Daichi welcomed him inside and immediately set to work starting a fire, heating water for hot chocolate, and rounding up warm clothes and blankets for Suga, who stood in the doorway uncertainly. Daichi new that was because he didn’t want to get everything wet and offered him a smile.

“C’mon, Suga, you know I don’t like it when you stand there in the doorway like that.”

“But I’m soaAUURP!” Suga was cut off suddenly by a loud burp. His face got slightly redder, and Daichi took a closer look at him. “Sorry, ‘scuse me. I’m soaking,” Suga finished.

“You know I don’t care. Suga,” Daichi approached his friend, and as he did so, noted the way Suga’s hands were trembling and his shortness of breath. It was then that it occurred to him that Suga might be sick. He reached a hand towards Suga’s forehead, but the silver haired boy flinched away. Daichi froze. Suga looked down at the ground.

“Sorry,” Suga mumbled, still avoiding eye contact, and also muffling another burp.

“No! Suga, I’m sorry, that was my bad. I should have asked you, first. Can I? I want to see if you have a fever.”

“Yes, of course!” Suga looked at Daichi earnestly. “I really didn’t mean to, Daichi, I trust you, it’s just-“

“I know,” Daichi said with a warm smile. Slowly, he placed his hand on Suga’s forehead. “Hot,” he mumbles.

“Uh-uh, ‘m cold,” Suga mumbled. “It’s raining - HURP! - outside.”

Daichi’s smile is slightly off-kilter. “How about we get you some dry clothes and sit down for a bit, alright?”

Suga nodded, complacent, and released another burp. As one of his hands rubbed circles on his stomach and Daichi tried not to feel too worried.

Once Suga was changed, Daichi helped him get comfortable on the couch, covering him in a mountain of blankets. Suga snuggled in, curling into a ball and belching again, each burp getting thicker and wetter. The kettle whistled and Daichi retrieved the hot water, but instead of hot chocolate, he made tea. Just as Daichi was adding the honey, Suga padded into the kitchen, bleary-eyed as if he had just awoken from the world’s shortest nap.

“Suga?” Daichi turned to him, surprised. “Hey, you okay?”

Suga nodded, but kept walking. Slowly, almost zombie-like, he extended his arms toward Daichi, who opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say.

“Uh? Huh? Suga? What?” And then Suga was wrapping Daichi in an overly warm hug. For a while Daichi hugged him back, but after about a minute or so his worry got the better of him.

“Hey, us, Suga?” Daichi put his hand on Suga’s forehead and brushed back his hair, gently tilting his head back as he did so. Suga’s eyes and mouth were clenched tightly shut, his skin pasty and ashen. His stomach gurgled and another very wet sounding belch rolled out of him. Daichi sighed.

“You feel pretty bad, huh?”

Suga nodded and buried his head back in Daichi’s chest again.

“Think you’re gonna throw up?

Suga shook his head. Daichi wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t want to pressure him too much either.

“Do you want to go to the bathroom, just in case?” This time, Suga nodded, more vigorously this time. He was sure.

“Suga…”

“‘m not gonna-“ Suga cut himself off, a hand flying to his mouth. Daichi’s eyes widened, and he searched the kitchen for a pot, but he knew it was too late by then to do much. So he just stood where he was and rubbed Suga’s back.

“That’s okay, Suga, you can let it out. You’ll feel better once you do.”

Suga burped yet again, but this time when he opened his mouth, a chunky mouthful of vomit poured out, splashing over his hands and splattering the floor.

“Dai-“

“It’s okay, Suga! Just breathe.”

Suga whimpered and made frantic, jerky movements with his arms, like he didn’t know what to do with his body. Daichi was able to find a pan, and grabbed it from the cabinet, handing it to Suga. However, it slipped from his shaking hands, clattering loudly and startling the sick boy into throwing up onto the hardwood floor again.

“That’s it, Suga, just let it out,” Daichi said, taking Suga’s shoulder and guiding him slowly to a squatted position on the floor. Suga hiccuped and threw up again with another splat. Then he lapsed into a series of dry heaves, and Daichi caught his eyes. Without saying a thing, Suga was begging for help. That was always how Suga asked for things, without saying a word, but this time Daichi was unable to do much for him other than stay there by his side and talk him through it.

Finally, Suga was able to expel two more splashes of vomit and a last mouthful of stomach bile. Then all of the tension seeped out of him at once, and he tipped backwards. Daichi caught him under his arms.

“Suga? Suga, hey! Stay with me!”

Suga’s eyes fluttered open. “‘m okay. ‘m just tired,” he murmured, and his eyes drifted shut again.

“Woah, hey, wait just a minute and let’s get some fluids in you before you close your eyes, okay?” Suga begrudgingly opened his eyes. Daichi smiled. “There you go. Now let’s get you new clothes, and then we’ll get you settled on the couch, and I’ll bring the tea.”

When Daichi left to get the tea, Suga snagged his shirtsleeve. “Don’t leave,” he pleaded, looking at Daichi with wide, scared eyes.

“I would never,” Daichi responded immediately. “I’ll be back in a minute, so stay there.”

Daichi watched Suga’s grip tighten on his sleeve, then looked up to meet Suga’s eyes.

“Suga. You said you trusted me, right?”

Eyes darting away for just a second, Suga nods, and meets Daichi’s eyes before releasing his sleeve.

Daichi returns no more than seven seconds later to a sleeping Suga. He shakes his head, but doesn’t have the heart to wake him, so he just places the tea on the table for later. Needless to say, he’s shocked when a hand shoots out from underneath the pile of blankets and latches on to his shirt again.

“Suga?”

“Mnmph.”

“Um.”

Suga tugs on his shirt, and Daichi stumbles into the couch.

“Hrumph.”

Tentatively, Daichi snuggles in on the couch with him. Suga gives a contented sigh. His grip eases off, but his hand stays curled around Daichi’s shirt. Daichi laughs.

“Goodnight, Suga.”

“Hnmph, Dai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

“Hey, Suga?”

“Hm?” Suga hummed a reply without looking up from the book he was reading.

“I’m, uh, gonna use the restroom,” Daichi mumbled.

Suga looked up. Daichi’s voice sounded strained, and it was a strange thing for him to bother mentioning. Sure enough, Daichi looked noticeably paler than normal, and was clearly shaky. His shirt was clinging to his body with sweat.

“Sure, Dai,” Suga said gently. “You okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine,” Daichi brushed off Suga’s concern and padded through the sand. Suga felt his brow crease, and it was a struggle to ignore the urge to follow after his friend. He was willing to bet that Daichi was fine, and that he was just overreacting. He was pretty sure that Daichi would tell him if something was wrong, so he pushed his suspicions aside and tried his best to continue enjoying a relaxing afternoon on the beach.

This soon became impossible.

Daichi came back no sooner than ten minutes later looking exponentially worse than before. The shaking had intensified, his skin was ashen, he had an unusually dazed expression on his face. There was clearly something wrong. Concern made Suga’s heart pound faster than normal, but Daichi just sat down under the umbrella again.

“Suga! Daichi!” Noya came running at them, and Suga stood up immediately hoping to save Daichi the trouble. The second year panted, hands on his knees.

“We’re- we’re gonna play some beach ball,” Noya explained, pointing over his shoulder. “Wanna- wanna join us?”

Looking past him, Suga saw Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi surrounding the net. Asahi waved uncertainly, while the other two were clearly arguing about something. It certainly looked like fun, but Suga shook his head.

“Nah, I think we’re-“

“Sure,” Daichi said, standing and interrupting him.

“But-“

Daichi bumped his shoulder into Suga’s. “What? It sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”

Suga appraised Daichi again. He looked marginally better, but still, Suga still doubted that this was a good idea. He shook his head. He didn’t know why Daichi was trying to hide the fact that something was so clearly wrong, but it seemed like the captain’s mind was made up.

“Alright,” Suga agreed begrudgingly. At least by playing volleyball with him, Suga would be able to keep an eye on Daichi.

It was, of course, inevitable that Daichi and Suga got split up into different teams, since it would be unfair to put Hinata and Kageyama on different teams, and Noya refused to play without Asahi. And, honestly, as much as they loved to make fun of him, neither Suga nor Daichi were heartless enough to do that to Asahi anyway. So Daichi joined the first years, since Asahi and Noya needed a setter.

Considering each of their abilities, it should have been a good game. The teams normally would have been well matched. And yet, Suga’s team pulled ahead easily. Far too easily. By the time the score was 14-7, even Noya was shooting Daichi concerned looks, and nothing ever seemed to phase Noya. Not to mention, Daichi hadn’t yelled at Hinata and Kageyama for arguing even once. Suga tuned into some of their angry whispers when they all decided to take a five minute time out for water.

“…can’t do that, dumbass,” Hinata growled.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause he’s our captain!”

“Hah? What does that matter?” Kageyama said with a dark expression that Suga had learned meant he was confused, even though he looked angry.

“It’s disrespectful!” Hinata crossed his arms obstinately. Then an open and scared look crossed over his face and Hinata’s arms fell limp at his side. He lowered his voice so that Suga could only barely make out what he was saying by half reading his lips. “I am worried, though. Kageyama, what should we do?”

“I don’t know, dumbass, that’s why I asked you if we should say something!”

The bickering continued, but Suga was distracted by Noya grabbing his hand and dragging him to the sidelines. Noya gestured to the team’s ace. Asahi was sitting on the ground with his head on his knees. Suga blinked, surprised, and concerned that maybe something was wrong with Asahi, too, and Noya scowled.

“We’re quitting,” Noya said.

“Uh…” That wasn’t what Suga had expected. “What?”

“We’re done with this game. Asahi doesn’t want to spike to the captain when he’s like this.”

Asahi looked up at Suga, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry, Suga, it just makes me feel really bad-“

Suga put a hand on Asahi’s shoulder to assure him that he wasn’t angry. “That’s fine,” Suga said. “I didn’t think he should play in the first place, but Daichi insisted.”

Noya nodded and ran over to tell the others. Suga watched the relief visibly drain the tension from the first years’ shoulders. More importantly, he watched Daichi nod, and then stumble a few feet away before sitting down heavily in the sand. 

The rest of his teammates ran up to Suga at once.

“There’s something wrong with Daichi!”

“What’s wrong with the captain?”

“I think Daichi-san is really sick!”

“He looks really bad!”

For a moment, there was mass chaos. Then Suga decided that enough was enough, and punched the one who was panicking the most (Asahi) lightly in the gut and told him to be quiet. After that, there was silence, save a couple of whimpers from the ace. Suga cleared his throat just to be sure that he had everyone’s attention.

“First of all, yes, of course I know there’s something going on with Daichi. Having said that,” Suga mustered up all of the self-confidence that he didn’t have and tried to sound convinced as he continued speaking. “I don’t think we need to get this worked up about it. Daichi’s old enough and responsible enough to take care of himself, so have some faith and try not to get so frazzled, alright?”

Everyone nodded, and Suga could tell that, with the exception of Asahi, he’d managed to calm everyone down considerably, and having Noya around was a great way to distract the ace. Sure enough, Noya dragged Asahi away before he could think about it too much.

Suga immediately went to Daichi, squatting down in the sand next to him and placing a gentle hand on his sweaty back.

“Dai,” he said, forcing his voice to remain calm. “Maybe we should go inside, huh?”

Daichi put a shaking hand to his mouth, and Suga’s eyes widened.

“I’m gonna be - hurk!” Daichi, who was in a crosslegged position, leaned over himself with a thankfully dry retch. Suga was moving immediately, helping Daichi onto his knees so he wouldn’t get sick on himself.

“Ugh,” Daichi shuddered and let out a low whine. Suga swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Don’t hold back, alright?” Suga whispered. It wasn’t like there was much of a choice, though. The next moment Daichi’s stomach muscles clenched tight and a rush of partially digested food spilled out of his mouth and onto the hot sand. He hung his head, limp for half a moment before the nausea turned his stomach again. His head jerked up and putrid smelling vomit splashed onto the sand.

Suga muttered soft words of encouragement, but he doubted that it was much help when Daichi was assaulted by heave after heave, expelling so much puke that it was actually dripping towards the water, making horrific trails through the sand. Finally Daichi got a second to breathe, and he swayed unsteadily back and forth over the mess. Suga grabbed his shoulders as Daichi coughed and sputtered.

“Nice job, Daichi. Do you want to go inside now?”

Daichi made a non-committal noise as he sat back on his heels. Suga was just about ready to help his friend up when the sick boy made a gurgling sounds and threw up a mouthful of very liquified sick and stomach bile. He was left shaking and panting, but didn’t seem to be feeling quite as queasy as he had been. Suga took his chance, helped Daichi stand, and together they stumbled back to the lodge where they were staying.

“I’m fine, Suga,” Daichi mumbled as Suga fumbled with the key to their shared room. “I don’t think I’ll - urp - get sick again, at least for a - hurk - while.”

Suga’s heart clenched. It was sweet of Daichi to try and reassure him, but hardly effective when every couple of words was punctuated by a suppressed burp or heave. For Daichi’s sake, he forced a smile.

“Right. I’m not worried. You’ll be alright, it’s just a little stomach bug.”

Still, it wasn’t long before Daichi abandoned watching TV in bed for clutching the toilet with all he had. He retched harshly, three times, before he was able to bring up some stomach acid, and he looked close to passing out.

“Fuck, Dai, hang on, let me get you some water, you need to stay hydrated.” As Suga fluttered around, Daichi, even through the overwhelming nausea, chuckled. Suga worried he was really losing it. “Uh, Dai, you okay?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m - hurk - 100% alright, Suga, and you’re - ulp - 100% not worried about me-” Daichi was forced to put his sarcasm on hold as another dry heave wracked his body. Suga resisted the urge to yell at him to shut up and get better. 

Instead, he asked, in a more strained voice than he’d intended, “What do you mean? Why is this so funny?”

“Oh, it’s - urp - not, it’s just that you swore. And I’m-“ Daichi coughed up a bit of stomach bile, then wiped his mouth. “Don’t want you to worry about me, but - hurk - ‘m lucky to have you taking care of me.”

Suga’s eyes widened as he returned with water to find Daichi, slumped against the wall with sick as much on his clothes as in the toilet. His cheeks were read and he looked faint. Suga scowled.

“I swear to God, Daichi, if you pass out right now I will beat the shit out of you, regardless of all those nice things you just said,” Suga muttered, worry manifesting in anger.

Daichi just smiled.

Both of them could tell it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

They’d always been a steady couple. Not so much in that they never broke up - although that was true, too - but even before that, even as just best friends they’d always been seen as the reliable ones, the ones you went to when you needed a rock. Or two.

That much was a well known fact.

Less well known was that they were steady because they were able to lean on each other. That if one fell, the other was sure to follow soon after. In fact, this was so unknown that even they themselves were unaware of it.

So when Suga started retching, Daichi was completely caught off guard by the panic that seized him immediately.

One moment they’d been running along, as they always did on weekend mornings. They’d been talking normally, laughing about their last match.

“Well,” Suga chuckled. “Iwaizumi and Oikawa sure are something, huh?”

Daichi had laughed. “What, you mean the way Oikawa can’t live without Iwaizumi but refuses to acknowledge the fact?”

“Well, that. But I have a feeling that dependency goes both ways.”

“Ah,” Daichi had said, easily deferring to Suga’s more accurate judgement of these things. “So the angry yelling is just an act.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Oikawa is an infuriating person. It’s just that, well, he’s Iwaizumi’s infuriating person, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world. Even if he does drag Iwaizumi into his mess with him on a regular basis.”

Daichi had laughed, and then they both fell silent. Daichi had assumed that Suga was just focusing on running and didn’t want to waste his breath speaking, but all of a sudden it was all too clear that something was wrong. Still, Daichi didn’t have a clue how to help.

“Suga!” He choked out, finally. He moved to put a hand on Suga’s back but the sick boy raised a hand to ward him off. The desperately nauseous expression on Suga’s face made Daichi’s chest hurt, and the tears in his eyes were the icing on the cake. He needed to help, but he couldn’t.

For a moment, Suga stood frozen, one hand on his knee, the other still out telling Daichi to keep his distance. Then his entire body seemed to ripple, and lurch forward, and both hands clenched his knees as he threw up forcibly onto the pavement.

Daichi had never been one to get squeamish about barf, but something about seeing Suga puke made him lightheaded and shaky and queasy and the sight of the repulsive stuff dripping from his best friend’s mouth and nose was too much. The choked noise Suga made when he was caught by another wave of sick, the three consecutive splashes that followed the first, and the tears… the tears may have been the worst part.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, but it was too late. His breath sped up and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

Then his stomach lurched and suddenly Daichi was being sick, too. He hiccuped and more vomit spilled from his lips. He coughed and sputtered, but his stomach seemed intent on emptying itself as soon as possible, so he continued to throw up before he even caught his breath.

The lightheaded sensation intensified, and he wondered if he would pass out. He retched unproductively and saw stars.

“-chi.” Suga’s voice drifted to his ears as if through cotton balls. He sounded exhausted and shaky. “Dai, hey.”

Then there was a hand on Daichi’s neck. It moved up to massage his head. And Suga’s words became clearer.

“Hey, hey, I’m alright. Just breathe. You’re okay.”

Daichi coughed up one last mouthful of puke, and the dry heaves stopped. The shaking slowed, and gradually stopped. At some point, Suga took his hand and guided him to the grassy area on the side of the road, and they both collapsed to the ground, still hand in hand.

“Sorry, Dai. I’m okay. I just think I caught a bug or something.”

Daichi made a noise to indicate he’d heard, but he was too tired to do much else for a bit. They both were, really, so they allowed to silence to stretch, and Daichi was able to process that Suga was right. He was okay. Daichi was okay. They were fine. He breathed out a sigh of relief and felt his clenched muscles relax. He blinked slowly.

“Hah,” Daichi laughed, finally, sitting up. Suga’s lips quirked up in an honest smile even as exhaustion made his struggle to push himself up disturbingly evident.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” Daichi fiddled with his shoe lace but Suga could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I never thought we would be as bad as Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

Suga’s stomach still ached, but that didn’t stop him from laughing with his whole body, even as he gasped sharply from the pain. Daichi didn’t know whether to join him in his laughter or to be concerned, but he figured he might benefit from a break from worrying so much. It was a good decision; he felt some energy returned with every huff of laughter.

“Hey,” Suga said eventually, still panting. “Speak for yourself. You and Oikawa are the ones-“

“Oh my gosh, don’t even start with me!”

“What? You think you’re the Iwaizumi in this relationship? After what just happened?”

Daichi huffed and pinched Suga’s cheeks. “Well you can’t be the pretty one and the strong one. That’s no fair.”

Suga giggled. “Says who?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat, mumbling under his breath.

“What was that?” Suga asked.

“I just cannot even believe… I’m so lucky to have you, that’s all,” he said, becoming serious.

Suga’s eyes softened a moment before he smirked. “You’re much too emotional to be Iwaizumi.”

“Suga!” Daichi shook his head.

“Hey,” Suga smiled. “We’re still way more solid than those two. Can you imagine… Oikawa would be sobbing instead of laughing, and Iwaizumi would, of course deal with that perfectly as he always does, but he would be forever convinced he could’ve done better. They’re a mess. We’re alright.”

Daichi smiled and nuzzled Suga’s cheek with his nose. “Hm. Yeah. Although,” he eyed the puddles of vomit in the street. “I don’t know if it’s fair to say we aren’t a mess.”

“Well no one can be perfect, jeez!” Suga elbowed Daichi in the side on instinct and Daichi winced. So did Suga, as soon as he realized what he’d done. “Ah! Sorry, I’m sorry Dai, are you okay?”

“Ye-eah,” Daichi gasped. “But, uh, can we go home?”

Suga smiled, and looped his arm through his boyfriend’s. “Yeah, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

How about Suga with the stomach bug, trying to pretend he is fine but his stomach keeps gurgling and he keeps burping?

Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand and offered a tight smile and hurriedly got up to turn on the lights. “That was… a… good movie?”

Suga shifted uncomfortably. His stomach had been bothering him all night, but now it was getting to the point where he could hardly focus on anything else, let alone some cheesy horror film.

“Suga?”

Suga’s head snapped around to face his friend, realizing that he had yet to respond. “Ah, uh, yeah, sorry,” he blinked. If he was having trouble focusing on Daichi of all things, he was in pretty bad shape. His stomach gurgled as if in agreement and he struggled to breath through a sharp cramp. He should tell Dai-

“Hm, not scary enough for you, huh?” Daichi chuckled uneasily, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Suga shook his head in a way he shouldn’t have considering he already had a headache.

“No, no, that’s not it. I’m just tired.”

Daichi frowned, catching on quickly. “Really? It’s early! You’re not just trying to humor me for being afraid, are you?”

Suga smiled thinly. The question was an obvious attempt at humor, but it was underscored by real worry. He shrugged. He didn’t see any reason to keep it a secret.

“Nah. Actually, I’ve been feeling a little bit-“

Just then the lights went off. Suga heard a crash followed by a curse, and then a shaky “Suga?”

“Daichi? You okay?” Suga stood and made his way into the kitchen, towards the noise, forgetting about his own pain immediately. “I think the power went out!”

“I’m- yeah, Suga, I’m fine, but where are you? What were you-“

Both boys startled when Suga bumped into Daichi, but Suga quickly grabbed onto Daichi’s shoulder.

“I’m okay,” Daichi said. “I’m not a kid anymore, I’m not afraid of the dark.”

Then tension in Daichi’s muscles said otherwise, and Suga didn’t want to push it, but he couldn’t very well leave it at that either. He searched for his friend’s face in the dark and when he found it placed a sturdy hand on Daichi’s cheek.

“Dai, it’s okay. If you’re scared- I mean, you… Of all people, you have more than enough reason to be scared-“

“I’m not,” Daichi protested, ending the conversation. “Anyway, are you okay?” Suga’s stomach gurgled again and he felt Daichi shift. He also felt sweat running down the side of his friend’s face, and he heard the way Daichi’s breathing sped up, and he knew that even though the trembling of Daichi’s entire body was slight, it was only because the instinct was being suppressed.

He nodded, even though he knew Daichi couldn’t see, even as a bubble of air made its way up his throat. He released it in a silent burp before answering aloud.

“I’m fine. Just tired. Didn’t sleep much last night.”

“How come?” There was a waver in Daichi’s voice, and Suga knew he needed to keep talking.

He opened his mouth to do so, but instead of words, a loud burp left his mouth, startling Daichi and making the situation worse instead of better.

“Sorry! Sorry, that was rude. I must’ve eaten too much popcorn,” Suga excused himself despite having hardly eaten any popcorn.

“Suga, I’m fine, okay? Are you, really?”

It was clear enough that Daichi wasn’t being honest, so Suga didn’t feel too bad as he lied through his teeth.

“I’m fine, too,” he said, pretending to have not heard - or felt - the bubbling noises that continued to come from his stomach. He suppressed another belch and was glad when Daichi didn’t comment on the jolt that ran through him as a result.

“So,” Suga attempted to make conversation. “Kageyama and Hinata have been - ulp - getting along a lot better, huh?”

Daichi grunted. Suga sat on the ground and pulled his friend close to his chest. The fact that Daichi allowed it was a tribute to the intensity of his fear as much as his speechlessness.

“And Yamaguchi’s getting better at - huuurup - playing in - ulp - general?”

Another bubble of air was making its way up Suga’s throat, but he clamped his mouth shut. He figured that the belches that had punctuated his speech already would normally have given him away, but with the way Daichi was trembling, he was hoping they might go unnoticed.

“Suga, you don’t have to force yourself to make conversation for my sake,” Daichi mumbled, voice rough and sounding like tears. A wet burp rolled out of Suga’s mouth and Daichi cleared his throat. “You’re clearly not doing well.”

“Well neither - huulp - are you,” Suga gasped as a cramp wracked his body, but ran a hand through Daichi’s sweaty hair.

Daichi harrumphed, and rubbed his forehead on Suga’s thigh. Suga stroked his back. He stopped suddenly when Daichi’s body jerked with something that sounded like a hiccup, maybe a half-sob.

“Dai-“

“I’m not- I’m not really okay. I’m scared. Of the dark.”

Suga squeezed Daichi’s hand.

“I know,” he whispered. “I-“

Suga cut off suddenly as an intense wave of nausea washed over him. He brought a hand to his mouth and only removed it when the nausea passed.

“I’m not really okay, eith-” Suga was cut off by a loud, very wet burp. He groaned and brought one hand to his mouth and the other to his stomach. Daichi scrambled to a seated position.

“You’re actually gonna be sick.” Daichi stated; it wasn’t a question. Suga made a wordless sound of agreement. Daichi stumbled to unsteady feet.

“I gotta-“ He gasped, struggling for breath. “Gotta find something for you-“ Suga grabbed Daichi’s wrist, and struggled to his feet. He lurched around, dragging Daichi with him.

“Sink,” he managed to spit out. “Dai-“

“Yeah, okay,” Daichi breathed and Suga felt a hand at his back, guiding him in the right direction.

“Here,” Daichi said eventually. “Lean forward, you’re fine.”

It was perfect timing. As soon as he was given permission, Suga was throwing up.

The first heave wasn’t super productive, but it hurt, forcing up a bit of bile and just about all of the oxygen Suga felt he had to survive on. He felt Daichi’s hand at his back then, warm and still shaking a bit, but there anyways and that in itself was comforting. Then, just as Suga started to suck in a huge gasp of air, he ended up sputtering on a forceful wave of vomit. He belched and more sick splashed against the sink before he was able to breathe, and by then he was sobbing so hard that he could hardly breathe anyway.

“Hey,” Daichi murmured, “calm down. You’ll make it worse.”

Suga hiccuped and then shuddered as a thick stream of repulsive liquid shot from his mouth. “But - hic! - I can’t - hic! - breaAAUUURRGGH-“ He was cut off by a rolling burp that turned into an aborted retch at the end.

“Can’t br-“ Suga tried to start again, but all he was really able to choke out was more puke, forced up by the retch which seemed to return with a vengeance. He heard Daichi make a sympathetic noise, but then he was entirely absorbed by the nausea.

He didn’t know how long it was that he was being sick, but it certainly felt like forever. Heaves wracked him so hard that he felt lightheaded at one point and ended up having to lean his elbows against either side of the sink so that he could use his hands to support his head, the consequence of this was that, as the sink was slowly filled with barf, some of the stuff got on Suga’s arms. By the time the lights flicked on, Suga was so out of it that he didn’t even really notice. He was struggling just to keep upright at that point.

Then there were hands on his forehead, simultaneously smoothing his hair back and holding his head up. They wiped tears from his cheeks and, when he had nothing left to expel, wiped the vomit from his face. They removed his soiled long sleeve shirt, but replaced it just as quickly. They were familiar hands, and even though Suga closed his eyes and was unable to see who they belonged to, he knew all the same. He’d forgotten where he was thanks to the fever. In fact he’d even come close to forgetting who he was. Those hands reminded him.

The adrenaline leaving his body, Suga started to sink to his knees, but was caught, helped again by those hands. Without a word they scooped him up and carried him to the couch, where they gently set him down. Finally, Suga cracked his eyes open, trying to prevent them from tearing up and failing instantly when Daichi sat on the side of the couch and started massaging his head.

“I’m sorry,” Suga rasped, throat raw. “Sorry, Daichi, I didn’t mean to-“

“Don’t be,” Daichi cut him off with a gentle tone. His face was filled with warmth and love and Suga’s heart swelled and the tears stopped. His breath hitched, but in a good way, as he realized what he should have said.

“Thank you, Dai. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Daichi huffed a laugh and slowly lay down so that his mouth was so close that his breathing tickled Suga’s ear. “That goes both ways,” he murmured, and Suga could feel that he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you enjoy my writing, feel free to check out:  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


End file.
